Double Dragon
by Ms. Artemis Silver
Summary: Melethia has learned everything that she needs to know about the army, expect for one person, Gerome. Avatar/Gerome


So hey guys this is a story that I have had in mind for a week. I've been needing to write this little one shot. So I don't own Fire Emblem. This is actually a pairing in one of my game files.

* * *

Melethia was currently writing a plan. This was not just any plan however. This was a plan to get the one member of the unit that has been avoiding not only her, but almost everyone else. That man was Gerome. He made it a goal to avoid everyone and to only be around for battle.

This irritated the tactician quite a bit. She made it a goal to meet everyone and learn about them. This was so she would know basically the strengths and weakness of everyone and plan accordingly.

"Is something the matter, Melethia?" She heard a voice say. Melethia looked up to see that it was Laurent. "It looks like you are struggling with a plan."

"It's nothing too concerning." She answered. "I assume you are here for to tell me how everyone is."

"Yes," He answered with a smile, "Everyone is in good shape."

"Good to know." As Laurent was about to leave, an idea hit her, "Laurent, where is Gerome?" Laurent looked at her and sighed.

"I knew it was a matter of time before you asked me about him. I've been trying to coax him into at least talking to you, but he refuses."

"Well then," She says, "Take me to him." Laurent looked a little surprised at the comment.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"Yes Laurent," Melethia was now glaring at the magic user. This made him a bit nervous as he knew she was going to get vicious with her words if this continued. He sighed

"Fine." He said, "Follow me." He walked out of the tent and she followed him. It was a bit of a lengthy walk and a bit of separation from everyone else before getting to Gerome's campsite. He was getting his tent set up when he looked over and frowned when he saw Melethia with Laurent.

"Why is she here?" He asked. Laurent sighed.

"Because you should know I was eventually going to want to talk to you Gerome," Melethia said, walking her way to him. "As the tactician, it is my job to spend time with every in the army to learn about their strengths and weaknesses."

"Laurent can do that for me," Gerome responded. Melethia shook her head.

"No can do Gerome. I have to see it for myself. I have to see you in battle. Even if it means I have to ride Minerva with you. Not that she minds, she didn't when I rode with your mother." At the mention of her name, Minerva had made her way over to Melethia. She sniffed the woman before going back to her rider. "Seems like she remembers me well. I think she's ok with the idea having me ride her. So Gerome, you can just say yes to joining you in battle, or I get Chrom to order you to do it." The wyvern rider groaned. While Melethia wasn't Chrom's wife, if it was something that was for the woman's interest and it didn't bother him, he would let it happen.

"Fine!" He yelled, "But don't expect any help." Melethia had a smirk on her face as she sat down on the grass.

"Severa and Lon'qu said the same thing," She stated, "But I made them change their mind. You'll see." Melethia gave Gerome a wink. He blushed a bit at the statement though most of it was covered up by his mask. The tactician noticed the small blushing she could see and made note of it.

Time passed and many battles were fought. Gerome was impressed with not only Melethia's tactics, but her ability in battle was great as well. He grew to understand how the woman worked and he started to enjoy fighting alongside her. He knew she would watch his back and he would watch hers.

He knew however, that he was starting to care for Melethia as well. More than a companion actually. He was staring a ring he bought, wondering if Melethia was worth being with. Gerome knew that the woman was not married so that was not an issue. He was just so unsure she would say yes to marrying him. Minerva nudged him a little bit as a bit of confidence for her rider. It was also as a sign that she was ok with what Gerome wanted to do. Taking a deep breath, the wyvern rider went his way to the tactician's tent.

Melethia was in the process of making more battle plans. She found herself wanting to keep herself paired up with Gerome. She knew he did a great job when working with her, but she also knew he was starting to warm up to her. The tactician was looking forward to being with him. Melethia knew all she needed to know about Gerome in battle a long time ago. She was just wanting to be with him at this point.

There was a rustle of noise and Melethia, looked up to see that Gerome entered her tent. He was one of two people she didn't mind just walking in on her, the other person being Chrom. They had already walked in on each other naked.

"So what can I do for you Gerome?" She asked. Gerome closed the flap behind him. The man was very nervous at this point.

"I need to be serious with you for a moment Melethia," He said as he took off his mask. Melethia started to blush at the sight of Gerome taking off his mask. She always wondered what he was hiding all this time. Well now she knew.

"Gerome," She said, "Why would you take off your mask?"

"I love you Melethia." He said, "And I'm going to be taken seriously, I need to show you that I'm dead serious. I want to make sure our eyes meet with what I'm about to do." He then pulled out the ring he got for her.

"Gerome." That was all she could say as the rider got down on one knee.

"Melethia," There was a smile on his face. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life. It doesn't matter to me that I am from the future. Will you marry me?" There was a bit of a pause before Melethia answers.

"Yes," She replied, "I'll marry you Gerome." The tactician smiles as tears start to form. They of course were not tears of sorrow, but of joy. Gerome stood up and slipped the ring on Melethia's finger. As he went to kiss her he brushed away the hair that normally covered her left eye. He was surprised to see that there was a scar that went straight through her eye.

"Melethia," He said, "When did you get that scar?"

"I wish I knew Gerome." She answered, "This was before I met Chrom."

"I see." Was all Gerome said before he kissed Melethia. He did not expect things to go so well for him. Little did they know that this was only the beginning.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot. There will be more to come.


End file.
